


Shall We Dance

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit teaches Marta to dance.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Shall We Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> This based off an excellent headcanon of maplesyrup's that wouldn't leave me alone. :)
> 
> Title is a reference to the song of the same name from The King & I.

"Dance with me," Benoit said, holding out his hand to Marta as a slow song began playing on her phone. They were preparing dinner at his apartment and listening to music as they quietly went about their own tasks. 

She shook her head. "I can't dance." 

Benoit had always loved dancing. His mother had taught him when he was young and he had been looking forward to holding Marta close in his arms as they moved around the kitchen. With a smile and his hand still extended, he asked, "Would you like to learn?"

She didn't quite look convinced, but put her hand in his. 

He pulled her in close and placed her free hand on his shoulder before pressing his hand to the small of her back. 

"I'm not very coordinated," she said, looking up at him, worry in her eyes. 

"We'll go slow," he assured her. "A waltz is a 1-2-3 beat, and you'll just be doing the opposite of what I do. So If I go forward with my left foot, you'll go back with your right."

She nodded, looking down at their feet as he demonstrated, moving backwards as he moved forward. 

"Just follow me," he said, his voice soft as he listened to the beat for a good place to start the dance.

She nodded again and with a quick count to three, they were moving. He used the hand at her back to help guide her, his touch firm, but gentle. They moved slowly around the kitchen, Marta's gaze mostly on their feet, but occasionally, her eyes moved up to meet his. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she looked up at him, a soft smiling playing at the edges of her lips. 

"I think I'm figuring it out," she said, her smile more clear as he continued to lead them. 

"Are you ready to add another element?" he asked, moving them to a more open part of the kitchen. "I was thinking I might twirl you." 

Her eyes widened a bit, but she nodded, looking determined. "I'd like that." 

He pushed her out into a slow twirl and pulled her back in, as she smiled widely. 

"We'll have to do that again," he said, as they went back to the regular waltz box step. 

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked, looking at her feet less and less as they danced. 

"My mother," he said, remembering how she taught him and his brother how to dance in their living room, a slow tune coming from his father's record player. He had kept up with it as an adult, although he didn't dance as much anymore. He was beginning to think he should remedy that. "She used to say that we wouldn't be able to woo a woman without knowing how to dance," he said, laughter in his eyes. 

"You were doing alright before now," Marta said, her tone teasing, "but I can see her point." 

"Yeah?" he asked, twirling her again. 

"Definitely," she said as she came back to him. They moved together through the end of the current song and into the next one, which also had a waltz beat. 

"We really should get dinner ready," Marta said, not looking like she wanted to stop at all. 

"It'll keep," he said as they kept dancing, neither of them willing to stop. 

"Big finish," he said, as the second song came to an end. "I'm going to dip you now," he said, waiting for her nod before he dipped her slowly. 

He leaned down to kiss her softly, before he straightened and pulled her up. 

They each went back to what they had been preparing for dinner, but there was a playful energy in the kitchen as they worked. 

"Can we do that again after dinner?" Marta asked as they put the lasagna in the oven. 

Benoit wordlessly reached for her phone and skipped through several songs before settling on something slow and romantic. "Why wait?" he asked, holding his arms out. 

With a grin, she walked into his arms. 

The song came to an end, and another song, with a different rhythm began to play. Benoit stepped back, already missing the feel of her in his arms. 

"Where are you going?" she asked, stepping forward to follow him. 

He shook his head. "We can't waltz to this." 

"I know I'm not much of a dancer, but we can just sway, right?" she asked, stepping forward again and moving both of her hands around his neck. 

His arms moved around her back and he began swaying them around the kitchen. "It's not a waltz," he said, pulling her in closer, "but there is something to be said for this kind of dancing," he said as she laid her head on his chest. 

He could feel her nod against him and his eyes slipped closed. She began humming along to the song, her voice lovely and clear, and his heart lifted at the sound and the feel of her in his arms. He knew that in a few songs, they would need to stop and have dinner, but for now, he wasn't moving away from her.


End file.
